Roarke Palace Hotel
The Roarke Palace Hotel – Also called The Palace or The Palace HotelBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 3 or the Roarke Palace;Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 151 This hotel is very elegant and offers many services, suites, rooms, private meeting rooms, and at least one ballroom.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 7 The Royal Bar is a key attraction.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), pp. 151, 153 'Suites' The windows are privacy-screenedBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 1 and the room are soundproofed.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 3 They are sumptuous, and chock-full of fancy furniture, including a full bar setup. The bedroom was to the left from the door.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 15, 16 Suite 4602, where Darlene French was murdered, is in the south tower, forty-sixth floor.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 15 Executive Suite, Luxury Level: The room was large, airy, and separated into sitting room and bedrooms by a fancy latticed screen that bloomed with flowering vines. A corner of the sitting room was efficiently arranged into a mini-office area with a communication and data system built into a trim console so executives could work in style. 'Triplexes' The sixtieth floor has four triplexes, one on each corner; the triplexes cater to those who can afford the freight, and are billed as penthouses, or apartments. Every suite has their own private elevator which require a key card or clearance for use.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 14 Carl Jackson and Domingo Fellini were also staying at the hotel on the night Ava Marsterson was murdered.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 14 'Penthouse' Penthouse A was described as plush and lush and perfect. The living area was enormous and elegantly furnished with walls of silky rose. The ceiling was arched and decorated with a complicated design of fruit and flowers around a huge glass and gold chandelier. Three sofas, all in deep, cushy red were piled with pillows bright as jewels. Tables were polished like mirrors, as was the floor. The rug was an inch thick and matched the ceiling pattern grape for grape.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 80, 81 One wall was glass, the privacy drawn so that New York exploded with light and shape outside but couldn't intrude. There was a stone terrace beyond, and as the flowers decked in the big stone pots were thriving, Eve assumed it was heated. A glossy white piano stood at one end of the room, and at the other, carved wood panels hid what she assumed was a full entertainment unit. There were plants of thick and glossy foliage, glass displays holding pretty dust catchers she concluded were art.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 81 The penthouse also contained a kitchen, office, two baths, bedroom, and dressing room.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 83 The bed was big, elaborate, with a high, padded wall behind and covered with sheer, smoky gray. It looked like a bank of soft fog.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 84 It runs about eighty-five hundred a night.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 86 'Other Features' The VIP check-in was an elaborate parlor reserved for guests in the tonier suites and the triplexes.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 24 The Royal Bar is posh and fragrant. On some nights, live classical music may be provided and couples may dance on the dance floor.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), pp. 151, 153 Charles Monroe and Louise Dimatto had their first date at the Palace's Royal Bar.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 151 The sixth floor is the health club, the pool, etc, and has no guest rooms. 'Service' When the evening routine's finished in each room or suite, the housekeeper presses Code Five on her beeper. It helps keep track of the staff and the units completed; while it goes toward efficiency, it's also a security measure to protect the guests and the staff.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 25 Palace policy is to serve the guests, even if they just want to chat for a moment because they're away from home and lonely. This throws off the pace, but they're a service-first facility.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 26 'Roarke Palace Employees' *John Brigham *Paul Chambers *Barry Collins *Natalie Hilo * Jamal Jabar has been employed as waitstaff in The Royal Bar for last three years.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 184 *Mika Nakamura *Brian Trosky *Sheila Walker 'Oddity' Roarke has a master code to get into his various properties that has been used throughout the series. It may be odd that he did not have a master code to get into Suite 606 of the Roarke Palace hotel and had to break in with his burglary tools in Ritual in Death. Later, he pulled out his master to open 606 when he arrived with Isis.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 61 References: Category:GlossaryCategory:Roarke OwnedCategory:PropertyCategory:Business PropertyCategory:Businesses